


First Impressions

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Punk!Levi, Rivetra Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he wasn't the type of guy that parents wanted their daughter to bring home to them. He wore leather jackets and jewelry with spikes, he drove a motorcycle, his grades weren't the best, and he had a shitty attitude. How he'd manage to attract Petra and keep her was beyond his knowledge but God, was he thankful she stayed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Prompt: Family

It felt like lava was surging through Levi's veins as he gripped Petra's hips harder, pulling her in closer. Her moan was muffled by his hot lips and only spurred him to kiss her harder. He wasn't into public displays of affection but he had to admit, making out with her on her porch was pretty awesome. It was going to be painful to not invite her back to his house for some fun, but she was adamant about getting home on time to please her parents and being the guy he was, Levi was careful get her home on time.

He knew he wasn't the type of guy that parents wanted their daughter to bring home to them. He wore leather jackets and jewelry with spikes, he drove a motorcycle, his grades weren't the best, and he had a shitty attitude. How he'd manage to attract Petra and keep her was beyond his knowledge but God, was he thankful she stayed with him. He had to work twice as hard to make sure that her parents liked him and once he met them he was going to make sure they liked him regardless of what he looked like and how he normally acted. 

Her thigh rubbed against his front and his body shivered from the touch, much to his annoyance. 

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he hissed quietly, making her laugh. 

"Maybe," she replied with a devilish grin. He kissed her and dragged his lips to her ear, leaving a trail of kisses all over her face. 

"I'm going to make you pay for that later," he whispered in her ear before nipping at her ear lobe. 

"I'd like to see you try," she replied. God, he loved it when she was cheeky. His lips crashed into hers with a newfound passion, his tongue invading her mouth. She copied him and he felt nothing but a ravenous kind of bliss, wanting more and more of her. Their arms were wrapped around each other loosely, hands wandering all over. 

The door swung open unexpectedly as light flooded the porch. Levi and Petra pushed each other away but it was too late. In the doorway stood Petra's parents, both of them looking very unhappy at the current situation. Levi couldn't blame them and was kicking himself for letting a goodnight kiss get so out of hand. What a way to meet her family, getting caught making out with her on their porch. If they wouldn't like him before they sure as hell wouldn't like him now. So much for a good first impression. 

"Hello sir, ma'am," he said, trying to act like he hadn't just been caught making out and feeling up their daughter. "I'm Petra's boyfriend, Levi."


End file.
